Silêncio&Canção
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Em ocasiões onde a dor é imensa o silêncio é um bálsamo... Outras vezes é uma canção dançada com o grande amor da sua vida. Quando seu coração se despedaçou Scorpius descobriu isso...


**Presente de Aniversário para Lemmie-chan: Te amo Amiga *.***

**Silêncio & Canção.**

Ela sentiu seu coração falhar por um momento ao aparatar e vê-lo parado em frente à lápide em silencio.

Os cabelos muito loiros estavam quase prateados devido à claridade do amanhecer, ela não conseguia ver o rosto dele, mas sentia toda dor não extravasada dentro dele. E sabia que nenhuma lágrima ele derramara desde ontem mesmo com seu coração devastado.

Rose ficou ali em silencio enquanto um a um dos bruxos presentes se aproximavam do mausoléu pela ultima vez e dava às condolências a família destruída.

Ele tinha o rosto escondido em uma máscara de tranqüilidade, seus braços descansavam protetoramente nos ombros da mãe, enquanto ela deixava as lágrimas banharem o seu belo rosto.

Rose imaginou que seria para muitos ali a primeira vez que viam tal demonstração de sentimento da parte da sempre glamorosa e fria Astoria Malfoy.

Ela em sete anos e vários esbarrões nunca vira nada além de um sorriso doce e calmo naquele rosto, mesmo quando ela sabia que a mãe de Scorpius estava furiosa por dentro.

Ela tentou dar um passo na direção dele, porém não conseguiu era quase insuportável a dor que sentia só de olhá-lo. Temia não suportar e cair em prantos diante dele, não era o certo, não hoje, quando ele lutava arduamente com as suas próprias lágrimas.

Ela deu um sorriso triste ao ver o primo indo ate Scorpius e o abraçando fortemente. Os poucos bruxos que ainda estavam ali não fizeram esforços para esconder o quanto a cena os deixava constrangidos. Mas os dois amigos não se importaram realmente.

Draco não se importava com isso há anos e Astoria nunca se importou realmente.

E foi o olhar dela que esbarrou no de Rose primeiro.

Dois olhos azuis tão diferentes e parecidos entre si, se olhando.

Ela suspirou e sorriu se afastando e indo até Rose.

As duas bruxas ficaram alguns segundos em silencio que para Rose poderiam dizer que foram horas e ela acreditaria. Era estranho estar ali olhando de forma tão sincera para aqueles olhos azuis que brilhavam tristemente

- Eu não sei o que falar senhora Malfoy... – a voz de Rose saiu baixa e entrecortada por um soluço. Ela ficou chocada ao sentir a mão de Astoria tocar a sua.

- não precisa dizer, não realmente e não para mim...

Dizendo isso ela deu as costas à jovem que durante tantos anos odiou de certa forma e voltou ao pequeno grupo.

Scorpius ainda estava ao lado de Alvo olhando para a lápide.

Astoria chegou ate o filho e para surpresa dele falou com carinho

- pretendo ficar um tempo a sós, querido, porque não fica mais um pouco com Draco...

Ela deu um beijo na face de Scorpius e um sorriso lindo nasceu em seu rosto, hoje era ela que tinha que se esforçar para tocar o rosto dele, seu filho era um homem...

E como se fosse combinado assim que ela se aparatou os outros o fizeram deixando apenas Alvo e Scorpius.

Rose se sentiu cada vez mais encabulada era como se definitivamente ela não devesse estar ali.

Ela suspirou.

- Vamos lá Weasley se não for agora que ele esta apenas com Alvo quando será que você ira ate ele? – ela murmurou consigo mesma, enquanto pensava em algo a dizer quando chegasse a hora, afinal um silêncio de dois anos seria quebrado...

Uma lágrima escorreu furtivamente e banhou seu rosto.

Ela suspirou novamente e ergueu a cabeça dando um passo a frente.

Logo ela se viu olhando agora diretamente para o primo que lhe brindava com um sorriso radiante a fazendo algo que ela não esperava ele se virou para o amigo que voltara sua atenção ao tumulo do pai.

- tenha que deixá-lo no momento irmão. – e tocando o ombro do amigo aparatou.

Scorpius sem entender o movimento do amigo ergueu pela primeira vez os olhos da lápide do pai naquela manhã e sentiu seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido a cada passo que Rose dava em sua direção.

Então respirando ruidosamente ele voltou a olhar a lapide.

Esperaria em silêncio ela falar, na esperança que até La ele voltasse a ter a capacidade de fazer sua voz ser ouvida ou de controlar as batidas de seu coração.

Mas ela apena andou até ele e parou ao seu lado, olhando a lápide com os olhos rasos d'água.

O perfume dela ainda era o mesmo e sua mente foi inundada de lembranças antigas de todas as vezes que aquele perfume estivera tão próximo dele, fazia muito tempo que isso não ocorria.

E a falta era tão dolorosa que ele mal podia suportar.

Isso o fez olhar novamente para a lápide, se seu pai estivesse vivo e o observando nesse momento ele juraria ver seu pai erguer a sobrancelha e dar um daqueles sorrisos maliciosos para ele, e quando o silêncio se prolongasse ele o olharia intensamente até que o filho fizesse algo para acabar com o silencio.

Que lhe encorajara a tentar conquistar a ruiva mais sangue quente que ele conhecerá.

_- lembre-se filho, você pode ter a bruxa que quiser, mas eu aposto que você só quer uma e essa sempre será a mais difícil de todas – Draco estava sentado em frente ao filho que o olhava abismado – e outro grande detalhe em toda a bruxandade você teve que realmente se apaixonar pela filha de Hermione? Ela foi à bruxa mais me deu dor de cabeça em toda a minha vida exceto sua mãe._

_- ela gosta do Lupin, pai, apenas me ver como seu amigo – era doloroso confessar isso ao pai, mas era a verdade._

_- sim é claro que ela ama o Lupin - Draco o olhou irônico – deve ser por causa do apego as causas perdidas a mãe lutava pelos elfos ela pelos lobisomens, por Merlin Scorpius ela olha para o lupino como quem olha para a grande causa da humanidade e foi com você que ela desejou dançar na festa ontem. – Draco se ergueu e quando estava quase na porta se voltou para o filho – ela o olha como você a olha, e outro detalhe Teddy Lupin está se agarrando com Victorie Weasley._

Ele havia se esquecido daquela conversa, logo depois brigara com Rose por ciúmes de Teddy e nunca mais haviam se visto, e seu pai estava certo Teddy agora era casado com Vicky.

Scorpius riu amargamente. E tentou afastar qualquer pensamento de sua mente que não fosse os bons momentos que passou com o pai, um grande homem para ele. E ele nem se lembrava qual fora a ultima palavra que trocara com seu pai, ou quando fora a ultima vez que dissera que o amava.

E seu pai sempre fora seu melhor amigo.

E agora que ele não estava mais ali com ele, suas lágrimas não existiam para homenageá-lo.

Rose estava ao lado dele, cada fibra de seu ser sentia a dor dele, então ela não mais agüentou e deixou suas lágrimas correrem sem destino por seu rosto e olhou para ele.

Realmente.

Foi o barulho do choro dela que o despertou do pesadelo de seu sofrimento, os olhos azuis estavam vermelhos e ela soluçava, agora o olhando fixamente, e como uma tempestade ela se jogou em seus braços o abraçando com força.

E naquele momento o mundo parou para Scorpius seu coração batia violentamente, seus braços a envolviam com força e seus olhos estavam embaçados pelas suas próprias lágrimas que caiam e morriam na face dela que estava de encontro ao seu peito.

Cada lágrima era como um bálsamo para Scorpius as suas e as de Rose.

Após alguns minutos Rose conseguiu controlar a dor que sentia e sua voz trouxe calma ao coração de Scorpius.

- Eu tenho que confessar meu carinho incondicional por Draco Malfoy, porque tudo o que eu amo em minha vida se resume a você Scorpius e você é o sonho e o orgulho de Draco, sempre que eu o via juntos eu sentia o quanto ele te amava, é estranho porque ele é tão diferente do meu pai, que vive gritando aos quatros cantos do mundo o amor que ele sente, porém eu compreendi que existem muitas formas de mostrar seu amor por alguém, então meu amor, tenha certeza que ele sabia o quanto você o amava, feche os olhos e lembre-se...

Rose tocou na face de Scorpius que fechou os olhos então se lembrando do que seu pai lhe dissera pela ultima vez.

- _Vou dizer a sua mãe para fazer uma festa, e dessa vez vou ter a certeza absoluta de que você dançara a musica certa com a garota certa – Draco se levantou e tocou o ombro do filho e me prometa que não estragara tudo ou vou ter certeza que a amizade sua com o Potter é a culpa disso. – ele piscou parecendo se lembrar de algo e tirou uma pequena fita mágica – melhor aprender a letra duvido que a doce filha da Granger não se derreta com você cantando ao pé do ouvido essa música, sua mãe se derreteu._

_- obrigado pai, o que eu faria sem você! – E os dois se abraçaram com força._

Scorpius então enlaçou Rose e começou a cantar baixinho ao pé do ouvido dela.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_Algum dia quando eu estiver triste_

_When the world is cold,_

_E estiver fazendo Frio_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you..._

_Vou me aquecer pensando em você_

_And the way you look tonight._

_E em como você esta... Esta noite..._

Agora eles se olhavam olhos nos olhos, o azul refletido no cinza, corações se envolvendo assim como os corpos.

_With each word your tenderness grows,_

_A cada palavra sua ternura aumenta_

_Tearing my fear apart..._

_Acabando com meus medos_

_Cada risada que franze o seu nariz_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_Toca o meu tolo coração_

_It touches my foolish heart._

Rose se desmanchava em lágrimas novamente essas tão doces quanto as que banhavam o rosto de Scorpius.

- meu pai dedicou essa musica a nos, sabe ele tinha certeza de que você seria a única para mim.

A voz dele estava embargada de emoção.

- seu pai é um bruxo muito esperto.

- sim ele é...

E os dois continuaram abraçados se movimentando lentamente enquanto choravam, por eles, pela saudade que sentiram um do outro e pela falta que Draco faria na vida deles.

Porém parado olhando o casal Draco sorria os olhos.

- você é o meu orgulho filho, seja feliz...

Então a musica que ele escolheu inundou o silencio do cemitério onde antes havia apenas as lágrimas e as batidas do coração do casal, e Draco sorriu ao ver parada do outro lado sua esposa a mulher que ele amara a vida toda e com um gesto típico ele se despediu de Astoria que sorria um sorriso doce para ele.

- eu sempre o amarei Draco...

- eu também...

E sua alma de despediu partindo suavemente.

O casal apenas dançava embalado pela musica que durante anos eles diriam que fora o ultimo presente de Draco Malfoy.

A mesma musica que embalou o casamento deles, e de todos os Malfoys...

**Nota de Autora: **

Fic feita hoje dia 07 de novembro de 2008.

Motivo?

Presente de aniversário para Letícia a minha Lemmie-chan.

Você queria uma Rose e Scorpius...

Espero que tenha gostado.

Você é completamente especial em minha vida.

**Existem milhares de pessoas que de alguma maneira entram em sua vida, algumas apenas como uma chuva de verão...  
sabe chegam mudando os moveis de lugares e depois partem... Você pode sentir falta delas, mas depois de um certo tempo deixa de chorar...**

Existem outras pessoas que chegam como uma Brisa fresca em um dia muito quente, e automaticamente você começa a se sentir melhor, aos poucos ela vai fazendo você tirar o ar de cansaço do rosto, colocar um sorriso radiante no lugar... Aos poucos elas fazem você rir daquelas pequenas coisas que normalmente lhe fariam chorar que você começa a compreender o significado de compartilhar.  
Porque a Brisa não chega gritando... Ela sussurra. Ela divide as tristezas que você tem e aumenta a felicidade, e em dias muito quentes, elas chegam anunciando tempestades, que desabam e ela continua ali, lhe confortando porque a brisa depois da tempestade vira Arco- Íris.  
Você Amada amiga é Arco-Íris em minha vida.

Parabéns pelos seus 15 anos... E quando você fizer Trinta eu faço uma fic continuação ta... rsrs....XD

**Kisses e NEOQEAV**

Para quem não sabe essa é a musica que toca no filme o casamento do meu melhor amigo, na cena em que eles dançam no barco – Cantada por Frank Sinatra:

Some Day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I Will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight.

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.

Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look tonight.


End file.
